Como luz y oscuridad
by AuraBelmont
Summary: De todos es sabido que la luz es inevitablemente atraída hacia la oscuridad. Al igual que la oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz. [One-shot, yaoi. Importante: leer la nota de la autora.] [Shuu/Tezcat x Hakuryuu/Bai Long]


**N/A: Los derechos de Inazuma Eleven GO pertenecen a Level-5, asimismo, los nombres utilizados en este relato son los de la traducción Europea. Si no te agradan dichos nombres, te ruego que te ahorres comentarios innecesariamente negativos u ofensivos y vayas a leer cualquier otra historia. Gracias de antemano.**

* * *

 **Como luz y oscuridad**

Regresar a aquel lugar, después de tanto tiempo... Se preguntaba si todo seguiría como la última vez. Igual de puro, igual de hermoso. Aunque hacía algunos meses solía visitar el lugar con regularidad, llegó un día en el que todo acabó, un día en el que el viento de la revolución fue más fuerte que el poder y la voluntad que allí se ejercían. En el fondo, todos sospechaban —y, secretamente, anhelaban— que acabaría por ocurrir algo así; ese lugar no estaba hecho para cometer actos tan deplorables y abusivos, debía ser un remanso de paz, un templo sagrado donde encontrarse en armonía con uno mismo, no un centro de operaciones del Sector Quinto. Hacerse uno con la naturaleza, sentir la agradable brisa sobre el rostro, tumbarse en la hierba a contemplar las estrellas en las noches más calurosas, cuando el ocaso hacía ya rato que se había despedido con los últimos rayos de sol. Cosas como aquellas, que a primera vista se veían tan simples, tan mundanas, eran las que realmente se echaban de menos una vez te dabas cuenta del tiempo pasado desde la última vez que, sencillamente, pudiste relajarte, ser tú mismo. Añorar esa sensación de libertad era algo común en el ser humano, el querer, por uno mismo, extender las alas y echar a volar.  
Tal vez, por eso, el Santuario le gustaba tanto. Con cada visita que realizaba, tenía la impresión de sentirse exactamente de esa forma: libre, sin ataduras, sin obligaciones, sin preocupaciones. Como el viento. Ese paraíso natural conseguía calmar su corazón, incluso si no tenía muy claras las razones a las que eso se debía. Dejando escapar un suspiro, cerró momentáneamente los ojos, solo para disfrutar del único sonido que producían las olas al chocar contra las rocas y llegar finalmente a la orilla, hasta mojar sus pies, completamente descalzos. Apenas se molestó si el bajo de su pantalón se humedeció también, estaba demasiado aborto en el paisaje que lo rodeaba para pensar en ello.

Empezó a caminar, sin ninguna dirección premeditada, como atraído por una llamada que lo guiaba hacia su destino. Tampoco se le ocurrió volver a calzarse, porque, en realidad, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo? Aquel sitio no era como la ciudad, no corría peligro de clavarse un cristal en los pies. Darle vueltas a algo tan tonto y con tan poca importancia hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, casi sin darse cuenta, y siguió su camino; ya no le importaba nada más que seguir avanzando.

Como sospechaba, el ambiente por allí seguía igual. Claro que, ya no estaba lleno de Imperiales, al igual que las instalaciones dejaron de utilizarse tiempo atrás. Creía recordar que no había pasado ni un año desde que pasaron todas esas cosas, y a pesar de ello, le parecía que hubiesen transcurrido siglos. Realmente no era consciente de lo mucho que echaba de menos el Santuario hasta que regresaba, pero, ahora que se encontraba allí, tenía la impresión de que sería capaz de quedarse para siempre, refugiado en la tranquilidad que le inspiraba.  
Dejó que sus manos acariciasen con suma delicadeza la punta de las hojas de algunos arbustos, así como la rugosa corteza de los árboles. La zona entera olía como un campo recién regado, notaba la tierra bajo sus pies húmeda, por lo que, casi con seguridad, el día anterior habría llovido. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para poder presenciarlo, las noches lluviosas en la isla eran preciosas, y las tormentas, más aún. A pesar del calor que hacía en la ciudad por la mañana, justo antes de tomar el barco, en ese sitio la frescura era palpable, aún con el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo, a través de la frondosa maleza.  
Con cada paso que daba, algo en su interior parecía incitarlo a que continuase, ya creía saber a dónde lo estaban conduciendo sus piernas. Y, en efecto, apenas vislumbró las pequeñas estatua de piedra, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Se agachó al lado del enorme árbol en cuya base se encontraban, juntando sus manos a la ver que inclinaba levemente la cabeza, en gesto de respeto. Ese era, con diferencia, el sitio más especial de toda la isla.

Apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas, volvió a ponerse de pie, mirando atentamente a su alrededor. Esperaba, quizá, encontrarlo a él allí, pero quién sabía en dónde se encontraría en esos momentos. Con un resoplido de resignación, dejó caer la espalda contra el tronco, sentándose sobre el césped. Puede que no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero la caminata desde la playa hasta allí había sido bastante larga y, como era lógico, se encontraba cansado. Permitió que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse, lentamente, escuchando en la distancia lo que le pareció una canción, una preciosa melodía que lo relajó por completo, sumiendo sus pensamientos en la penumbra del sueño. Se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo, sabiendo que, con "él" cerca, no le pasaría nada.

— o —

El muchacho, que lo había estado observando, sin que fuera consciente de ello, desde que llegó a la isla, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que por fin cedía al cansancio y se quedaba profundamente dormido. Deslizándose entre las ramas de un robusto roble, se dejó caer sobre la tierra, con gracia y agilidad, sin hacer absolutamente ningún ruido al aterrizar. Sus cabellos de color azabache se agitaron con la llegada de una tenue brisa, y sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro del contrario, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él. Había tenido la intención de recibirlo como solía hacer, pero, para sus adentros, tenía que admitir que su llegaba lo había tomado por sorpresa. Por primera vez, simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar. La inmensa alegría de tenerlo allí le producía al mismo tiempo una sensación de confusión, y sabía que, antes de su reencuentro, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos.  
Puede que la sencilla razón fuera que lo había echado mucho de menos, ya que, ciertamente, llevaba bastante tiempo sin verlo. Colocándose justo delante de él, se agachó, tomando uno de sus mechones blanco-azulados entre sus dedos. Se veía tan relajado y tan tranquilo, que no veía el momento de despertarlo, de modo que se sentó a su lado y esperó, con tranquilidad.

Alzó uno de los brazos, dejando que un pajarillo se posara sobre su mano. Los tenues rayos que se colaban entre las ramas arrancaban destellos de las gotas de agua que todavía quedaban en algunas briznas de hierba, dándole un aspecto más hermoso que de costumbre al lugar. Estaban ellos dos solos, y darse cuenta de ello solo provocó que su pulso se acelerase. Ahora que tenía tiempo para meditar sobre el asunto, ¿por qué el chico había regresado? ¿Iba a verlo, o solo a visitar el Santuario? La simple posibilidad de que estuviera ahí por su causa no lo ayudó a tranquilizarse, a él, que siempre actuaba con calma, anticipándolo todo.  
Mordió con cierto nerviosismo su labio inferior, acariciando el plumaje del ave con la mano que tenía libre. Darle vueltas a esas cosas a poco rato de que volvieran a hablar no iba a mejorar la situación, lo descubriría cuando despertase. El único problema era que, en ese momento, la apremiante necesidad de obtener una respuesta a sus interrogantes lo golpeaba, agitando su respiración sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

«Pero... ¿en qué tonterías estoy pensando?» se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, contrariado. El pájaro echó a volar, dejándolo solo de nuevo, sumido en las ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Estando a su lado, incluso dormido, se sentía más en paz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca. Era como si toda la oscuridad que nublaba su corazón, desde hacía tanto que ya no era capaz de recordarlo, se disipara cada vez que se encontraban. Por ello, siempre que su compañero tenía que volver a marcharse, esperaba su regreso con ahínco, oteando el horizonte con la esperanza de que los vientos le trajeran la noticia de su vuelta.  
Llevaba ya tiempo entreviendo que "amistad" se quedaba muy corto para expresar lo que sentía. En su fuero interior, deseaba que el joven sentado a su lado lo compartiese, poder expresarle con palabras todas las sensaciones que experimentaba con cada visita suya. A veces solo quería pedirle que se quedara y que no se fuese nunca, pero ambos sabían que no era posible. Él mismo ya no era un ser perteneciente por completo al plano físico, una de las razones por las que, en todo ese tiempo, no se había atrevido a decir nada.

Percibió movimiento a su costando, girándose para mirarlo. Trató de olvidar momentáneamente todo lo que estaba meditando, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa al que recién acababa de despertarse. Transcurrió apenas media hora desde que cerró los ojos, pero parecía suficiente para el de cabellos blanco-azulados.

—Por fin despiertas — lo saludó, en voz no muy alta, para darle tiempo a ubicarse —. Te he estado esperando, Bai Long.

El nombrado lo correspondió con otra sonrisa, frotándose los ojos y estirándose para despertarse del todo. Contempló durante un largo rato su alrededor, como si rememorase un viejo recuerdo, para terminar volteándose hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Tezcat — respondió, con tanta sinceridad que provocó un leve sonrojo en su compañero. Ayudándose de sus brazos, se levantó de un salto, extendiendo la mano hacia el otro —. ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?  
—No, en realidad — el joven se encogió de hombros, tomando su mano e incorporándose también. Sus manos quedaron entrelazadas más rato de lo que era habitual, volviendo a despertar esa sensación de nerviosismo en Tezcat. Desviando un poco la mirada, lo soltó —. Has dormido apenas media hora, pero ya no te ves tan cansado como antes.  
—Ah, imaginaba que eso era cosa tuya — replicó Bai Long, sin poder reprimir una pequeña risa. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda, señalando el bosque con el pulgar —. ¿Te parece si damos un paseo? Me apetece volver a ver el resto de la isla.  
—Nada me gustaría más — accedió Tezcat, volviendo a sonreír como de costumbre. Tomó la iniciativa, empezando a caminar —. Pero a cambio, me gustaría que me hablases de todo lo que has hecho en el tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

Por toda respuesta, escuchó una nueva risa de su acompañante, cosa que solo hizo que ampliara su sonrisa. Así era tal como lo recordaba, le alegraba saber que tras unos meses separados, se seguía comportando del mismo modo de siempre. Mientras caminaban, entablaron conversación. Bai Long le contó lo mucho que había seguido entrenando desde aquel partido celebrado allí contra el Raimon, y lo mucho que había mejorado.  
Le explicó también que los nuevos miembros del Inazuma Japón, además, habían comenzado con las eliminatorias del torneo internacional, y que hacía apenas un par de semanas jugaron un amistoso contra ellos. Lo cierto es que su equipo actual era un desastre, no tenía reparo en admitirlo. Únicamente sabía que, estando "esos tres" en el equipo, de seguro las cosas cambiarían para mejor. Tezcat escuchaba con atención todas y cada una de sus palabras, muy interesado, ya que apenas conocía cosas del mundo exterior. Él siempre traía muchas historias y anécdotas para contarle, cosa que le agradecía, no imaginaba hasta qué punto. Además, tener noticias sobre Arion y el resto de los chicos era una alegría para él, pues no los veía desde hacía mucho.

Totalmente ajenos al tiempo que pasaba, ambos concentrados en disfrutar de su mutua compañía, siguieron caminando, uno al lado de otro, internándose cada vez más en la espesura del bosque y en la isla.

— o —

Dos horas más tarde, llegaron al lugar con mejores vistas de todo el Santuario, el sitio favorito de Tezcat. El cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse, el sol a ponerse por el horizonte, y las estrellas, una a una, a aparecer en el firmamento. Llevaban rato largo andando, y a pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos se veía cansado. Parecían estar disfrutando como nunca de la visión del paisaje, del reflejo de los últimos rayos de luz sobre cada árbol, cada piedra, cada nube. Tanto fue así, que se sentaron en el borde del mirador, teniendo bien cuidado de no colocarse de tal forma que pudieran caerse.  
Un intenso silencio de apoderó de los dos chicos. Podrían perfectamente haberse quedado allí para siempre, congelar ese momento para no tener que abandonarlo jamás. En un intento por acortar la ya pequeña distancia que los separaba, Tezcat fue a acercarse a él, pero lo sorprendió primero el otro apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Todos los pensamientos que había estado intentando alejar durante la tarde volvieron con tal intensidad que sus emociones amenazaron con desbordarlo, haciéndole perder el control. Por suerte, tan solo se sonrojó, aunque su compañero tampoco es que lo estuviese mirando para darse cuenta de ello. Dejó escapar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

Tenía muy claro por qué su presencia conseguía calmarlo y aturdirlo de esa manera. Por qué su mirada lograba que se ruborizase, por qué su contacto aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que conocía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla de alguien que no fuera él. Necesitaba saber que lo que sentía era auténtico.  
Para Tezcat, Bai Long siempre había brillado con luz propia. Siempre, desde que lo vio por primera vez. Era una luz que contrastaba con la oscuridad natural que emanaba él, quizá por eso, desde un principio, el chico siempre había conseguido llamar su atención, incluso atraerlo, inevitablemente. En su niñez, escuchó historias de como la oscuridad era atraída de forma constante hacia la luz, igual que ocurría en el sentido inverso. Eran las dos caras de la misma moneda, destinadas a estar juntas y separadas al mismo tiempo. Exactamente igual que ellos.  
En el fondo, no le importaba tanto que fueran diferentes. Poder estar junto a él, compartiendo momentos como ese... sonaba tan perfecto a la vez que inalcanzable, que se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

Escuchó a su compañero respirar profundamente a su lado, volviendo la mirada hacia él por un segundo. Tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, y una sonrisa que distaba de ser feliz del todo. Más bien parecía un tanto melancólico.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre, ¿sabes? — murmuró. Sus palabras aceleraron un poco más el pulso del contrario, si eso era ya posible —. Este lugar... no es solo por su belleza natural. Me transmite paz, tranquilidad. Estando aquí, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.  
—También a mí me gustaría que te quedases siempre... — suspiró Tezcat, desviando la vista.

Se contuvo en añadir, con tristeza, un quedo "Pero no puedes, ¿verdad?", antes de cerrar los párpados y dejar su cabeza apoyada contra la de él. Estando en esa situación, pensó que sería una oportunidad perfecta para hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, pero el miedo a ser rechazado paralizó sus cuerdas vocales, incapacitándolo para decir nada. Sabía que, de todas formas, no iba a perderlo como amigo, pasara lo que pasase. Era solo que en su interior sabía, sentía, que lo necesitaba como algo más, que ellos dos nacieron para estar juntos, aun cuando los separaban años y años de diferencia.  
Tan seguro estaba de todo lo que tenía que decir, y a la vez tan inseguro de si debía contárselo o no, que su cabeza era un caos. Trataba de organizar sus ideas, mas le resultaba imposible, debido a la cercanía. Bai Long debió notar que algo no estaba bien con él, porque se incorporó un poco para mirarlo. Aquellos ojos del color de la noche se cruzaron con unos ardientes como rubíes, mientras, a su alrededor, el silencio era cada vez más intenso. Los dos tenían miedo de romperlo, de estropear el momento con unas palabras que tal vez no fueran necesarias, siempre se habían entendido muy bien sin necesidad de emplearlas.

Tomando la iniciativa, el de cabellos blancos alzó una mano, acariciando el rostro de su compañero con la yema de los dedos. Despacio, más de lo que le gustaría, fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, acercando sus labios a los del otro, que, desprevenido, quedó paralizado e incapaz de reaccionar. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta prácticamente al mismo tiempo, haciéndole recuperar un sentido común que creía haber perdido minutos antes. Casi con brusquedad, lo sostuvo del pecho, apartándolo de sí e incorporándose. Había estado a punto de cometer un error irreparable, y jamás se habría perdonado de haber ocurrido. El otro chico, confuso, se levantó también del suelo, parpadeando repetidas veces.

—Lo siento, Bai Long... — susurró, dándole la espalda, intentando en vano regular su respiración y calmar su acelerado corazón —. Tú y yo no... no podemos. Esto no está bien.  
—... ¿Por qué no? — replicó el nombrado, que con cada palabra entendía menos lo que estaba pasando. Le había parecido comprender algo en la intensa mirada que habían compartido, y, por el contrario, ahora Tezcat hacía todo lo contrario. Se acercó unos pasos a él, contrariado —. ¿Por qué...?  
—Simplemente no... — notó un tirón en el brazo que le obligó a darse la vuelta inmediatamente. Tenía a Bai Long cerca, muy cerca. Tal vez más de lo que podía soportar en esos momentos.  
—Dame una buena razón — insistió el chico, casi a la desesperada. Por todos los medios intentaba dar sentido a su comportamiento, en vano —, por favor...

El moreno mordió su labio inferior con indecisión. Se maldijo, se maldijo interiormente por haber creído que las cosas podían salir bien solo con desearlo, aquello era sencillamente imposible. Ellos eran demasiado diferentes. Por mucho que lo amase, y por mucho que él lo correspondiese, jamás podrían cambiar el hecho de que él, Tezcat, era un espíritu, y Bai Long un ser humano perteneciente al plano terrenal. La distancia entre ellos no era únicamente de años. Incluso teniendo un cuerpo como el suyo... aquello lo superaba.

—Lo siento — repitió, bajando la cabeza y dejando caer los hombros. Era obvio que su compañero esperaba que añadiese algo más, alguna clase de explicación, por lo menos una excusa. Lo que fuese, excepto ese silencio que se alzó entre ellos, como una barrera inquebrantable.  
—Entiendo... — musitó, soltando su muñeca. Tezcat evitó mirarlo para no ver decepción o tristeza pintados en su rostro. Escuchó su suspiro de resignación, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que se daba la vuelta, dirección al bosque, supuso que con intención de regresar a la playa —. En fin, es algo tarde. Pronto anochecerá, debería marcharme para estar pronto en la ciudad.

Sus palabras lo golpearon con dureza. Poco derecho tenía a preguntarle o pedirle que se quedase toda la noche allí, a fin de cuentas, acababa de rechazarlo. Lo más seguro era que, después de eso, no quisiera regresar más por allí. La idea hizo que el moreno cerrase brevemente los ojos, con gran pesar, susurrando, sin embargo, una tenue afirmación, antes de volverse y encaminarse hacia el bosque también, caminando por delante de su compañero, que lo siguió sin vacilar.

— o —

Los minutos pasaron sin piedad alguna mientras avanzaban a través de la penumbra. El ocaso dio paso a una preciosa noche estrellada que se alzó sobre sus cabezas, fría y oscura. Las luciérnagas comenzaron a adornar el lugar con su brillo, así como el viento empezó a soplar más frío, haciendo notoria la humedad característica de la cercanía al mar. Todo ello en mitad del silencio que los rodeaba, un silencio denso e incómodo que esta vez no podían evitar.

¿Era aquello lo mejor? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Multitud de preguntas similares atenazaban la mente del joven, que no detuvo su marcha bajo ningún concepto, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Su corazón le hablaba con urgencia, insistiendo en que no podía permitir que las cosas terminasen de ese modo entre ellos. Su mente, que no cedía un ápice, mantenía firmes sus ideas al respecto. Desde fuera no se apreciaba, pero Tezcat estaba librando una terrible lucha interna por tomar una decisión. Lo poco que tenía claro era que, apenas hacía un rato que no se dirigían la palabra, y ya echaba de menos cada pequeño sonido, por insignificante que fuese, que emanaba de él. Añoraba su sonrisa y sus gestos como si hubiesen pasado años, el suave contacto con su piel, su risa, su mirada.

A pocos pasos de salir definitivamente del bosque, sus piernas vacilaron, no quisieron obedecerle. Despacio, como si fuese a cámara lenta, se giró hacia Bai Long, que se había detenido también en mitad del sendero y le dirigía una mirada entre indiferente e interrogante. Su corazón ganó temporalmente la batalla, tomando el control de sus actos. Ya no pudo soportarlo más, no quiso seguir fingiendo. Salvó la poca distancia que los separaba, lanzándose a sus brazos repentinamente y, tomándolo con suavidad y delicadeza del rostro, lo besó intensa y apasionadamente, poniendo todos sus sentimientos en aquel beso. El contrario, pillado totalmente por sorpresa, confuso y aturdido, tardó largo rato en reaccionar. Estaba atónito, desconocía si para bien o para mal. Llevaba todo el camino tratando de reorganizar sus ideas, de asimilar que él no lo correspondía, y cuando por fin había conseguido alzar ese frágil castillo de naipes que eran sus sentimientos, su mente colapsó ante aquel contacto, provocando un intenso sonrojo por su parte.  
Tras los iniciales segundos de confusión, finalmente rodeó su cintura con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Se olvidó de lo ocurrido momentos antes, de la playa, de regresar a la ciudad, de todo. En ese instante era incapaz de ver más allá del aquí y del ahora. Solamente le importaban su compañero y aquello tan importante, especial y único que estaban compartiendo, deseando que no se terminase nunca, a pesar de que su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos sin sentido.

Cuando se separaron, los dos tenían la impresión de que había sido lo más intenso que habían vivido jamás. Se quedaron abrazados, uno apoyado en el otro, intentando regular su respiración, así como calmar su descontrolado ritmo cardíaco. La sonrisa era imposible de contener para ambos.  
Poniendo espacio entre ellos, Tezcat tomó a Bai Long de las manos, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había tomado su decisión, con todas las consecuencias que ello implicaban. Ahora, llegaba lo verdaderamente difícil, y esperaba por todos los dioses no tener que arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Tenía que confiar en su compañero, y en que sería lo bastante fuerte como para soportar lo que estaba a punto de contarle. Éste, notando por anticipado, como era lo normal, que algo no marchaba bien, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Me vas a volver loco — dijo, en voz baja, haciendo que el moreno ampliase su sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco culpable.  
—Hay algo que debes saber, Bai Long — replicó, dándole un ligero apretón. Su expresión alegre fue sustituída por una más seria que le indicó a su compañero que se trataba de algo realmente importante. Tiró de él hacia atrás, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, caminando lentamente, hasta que, pasado un rato, volvieron a estar frente a la estatua de piedra —. Yo... siento todo esto. No era mi intención hacerte daño. Tenía una buena razón para decirte que no podíamos...  
—Tezcat, tranquilo — lo cortó el chico, colocándole, casi con dulzura, un dedo sobre los labios. Se sentó, exactamente en el mismo sitio que antes, sin soltarlo en ningún momento, atrayéndolo para que se sentase a su lado. Tezcat quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas, con la cabeza gacha, dubitativo —. Hey, sea lo que sea... te prometo que nada cambiará.  
—¿D-de veras...? — inquirió, casi suplicante, con voz temblorosa. Parecía asustado, nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo.  
—Por supuesto — asintió Bai Long, que colocó una mano bajo su barbilla, haciendo que alzase la mirada —. Adelante, te escucho.

Tomó un tiempo antes de empezar, inspirando profundamente. Su determinación se desinflaba poco a poco, no solo por el temor a su reacción, o a su rechazo, sino también, en parte, porque jamás le había contado aquello a nadie. Toda alusión a su pasado, su origen, incluso su propia vida, lo eludía con sencillez, apañándose para no tener que hablar nunca del tema. Ni siquiera Arion, a quien consideraba un amigo muy importante, sabía nada al respecto.  
La verdad era que no tenía idea de cómo o por dónde empezar. Cerró los ojos, dejando oscilar una idea que fue cobrando forma. Quizá comenzar por algo familiar sería lo mejor, para los dos.

—¿Recuerdas esa leyenda que te conté hace tiempo? — le preguntó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a abrir los ojos.  
—Claro que la recuerdo — respondió Bai Long, ladeando la cabeza, curioso, preguntándose interiormente qué tendría aquello que ver con lo que tenía que contarle —. Aquella del chico que, por querer salvar a su hermana de un terrible destino, pactó el resultado del partido que decidiría su vida, ¿verdad? — añadió, recordando aquella conversación con un pequeño deje de tristeza. Siempre le había parecido que contaba aquella historia con la voz teñida de melancolía —. Pero... al final lo descubrieron. Él fue desterrado, y su hermana...  
—Fue utilizada como sacrificio para calmar la ira de los dioses — completó, sin variar un ápice su expresión. Se pudo apreciar que temblaba levemente —, ese es el final de la "leyenda". El chico vagó sin rumbo por la isla hasta perecer.

Bai Long tuvo el impulso de rodearlo de nuevo y abrazarlo con fuerza, en ademán protector al percibir el pesar que desprendía su voz. No obstante, se contuvo. Intuía que el chico no había terminado de hablar todavía. Esperó, con paciencia, a que decidiese continuar. Lo que no esperaba era que, de improviso, el cuerpo de Tezcat comenzase a brillar, con una tenue y cálida luz que iluminó los alrededores. El resplandor los rodeó por completo hasta que, segundos más tarde, se disipó, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, dejando una visión para la que el de cabello blanco y azul no estaba, ni probablemente estaría jamás, preparado para contemplar.  
Allí seguía su compañero, aún de rodillas, frente a él. Todo su cuerpo se había vuelto transparente, su contorno era difuso, poco definido. Trató de tocarlo, de alzar una mano para alcanzarlo, mas sus dedos se cerraron en el vacío, causándole una sensación de desasosiego en el estómago. Se tapó la boca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna después de presenciar algo así.

Con una sonrisa triste y apagada que no era nada propia de él, Tezcat volvió a brillar por unos breves segundos, volviendo a su aspecto y consistencia habituales. Un nuevo silencio de incredulidad dominó la situación. Viendo que el otro no podía reaccionar por la sorpresa, decidió seguir hablando, mientras le cogía la mano, tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, mostrarle que seguía a su lado.

—La historia no termina ahí, no obstante — prosiguió, volviendo a tomar aire —. Varios años después de su muerte, el alma del joven volvió a materializarse en la isla. Podría decirse que se convirtió en una especie de guardián... — dejó escapar una tenue risa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó. Probablemente, siglos. En su alma solo quedaban pena y remordimiento por no haber podido proteger lo que era más importante para él. La idea de no haber sido lo bastante fuerte, lo obsesionó, y llegó a la conclusión de que la fuerza decidía el valor de las personas, todo lo demás no importaba — de nuevo, hizo una pausa, dejando a su compañero asimilar toda la información —. Pero él estaba equivocado. Conoció a dos personas que le enseñaron a confiar de nuevo en los demás, a nu juzgarlos únicamente por su poder. Esas dos personas fueron capaces de disipar las tinieblas de su corazón. De salvarlo. Pudo volver a sentir el calor de tener amigos de verdad a su lado — se acercó un poco más a Bai Long, solamente llegando a rozar sus labios. Ese tacto fugaz consiguió volver a prender una llama en su interior, haciendo desaparecer todas las dudas que pudiera haber tenido hasta el momento —. Incluso... se enamoró.  
—Te... Tezcat... — alcanzó a decir el otro, cuyo pulso había vuelto a acelerarse ante aquel contacto. Todo le parecía demasiado irreal, demasiado extraño. Pero la realidad es que así era, acababa de verlo con sus propios ojos, que sintió anegados en lágrimas al ser consciente de lo que significaba lo que acababa de decirle —. Tú... tú eres un...  
—Un espíritu — asintió, abrazándolo por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él. Su temor se había evaporado, ahora tan solo quedaba una inusitada tranquilidad, como si su alma hubiera sido liberada de un terrible peso que llevaba cargado demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo. También sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos —, sí... El espíritu guardián del Santuario.

Ahora lo comprendía, ahora todo tenía sentido. Ese misterio que siempre rodeaba al chico, esa presencia enigmática, la forma que tenía de aparecer de la nada, y de desaparecer del mismo modo. Todo en torno a él siempre había sido curiosamente extraño a la vez que magnético. Desde hacía tiempo, pensaba que llegar a conocerlo en profundidad era prácticamente imposible, y quién le hubiese dicho a Bai Long lo equivocado que estaba. Cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas, le devolvió el abrazo, cálidamente.  
Le daba igual. Le daba igual todo. Que no pudiera salir de la isla, que perteneciesen a mundos diferentes, que fuesen tan distintos. Solo quería estar con él, a su lado, el tiempo que le fuera posible. Seguir disfrutando de su compañía, de su voz, de las conversaciones que mantenían, de esos largos paseos. De esas magníficas vistas, de poder tumbarse sobre la hierba en las noches y poder disfrutar de la luna y las estrellas, que allí se veían como en ningún otro lugar en el mundo. El haber confiado tanto en él como para confiarle algo semejante únicamente reafirmaba su intención de quedarse a su lado, pasara lo que pasase.

Alzándole el rostro una ves más, y mirándolo con intensidad antes de darle una respuesta, depositó sobre sus labios un beso tan dulce y sincero, que Tezcat podría haber jurado que se le paraba el corazón por unos instantes, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Notó como su compañero lo sostenía de los hombros y tiraba de él hacia abajo, tumbándolo con suavidad sobre la hierba, hasta quedar de costado, uno delante del otro, sin romper el contacto en ningún momento.

Momentos más tarde, el moreno descansaba en los brazos del de cabellos blancos, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y un tenue rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Ya no era necesario que dijese nada, con aquello había dado una respuesta más que suficiente a sus inquietudes. Sin embargo, como si le hubiese leído la mente, Bai Long esbozó una amplia sonrisa, acariciándole el pelo.

—Me quedaré contigo, Tezcat — le susurró, muy cerca del oído. Lo estrechó con un poco más de fuerza, en ademán protector, casi cubriéndolo por completo. El contrario se recolocó, abrazándolo de vuelta —. Me quedaré contigo... siempre.

Siempre... eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

La noche cayó sobre ellos, al tiempo que quedaban profundamente dormidos, como un manto de oscuridad, velando por su sueño y guardando para la eternidad la promesa del amor entre dos criaturas, tan distintas y tan parecidas al mismo tiempo, que jamás podrían vivir sin la presencia del otro. Distintos, pero complementarios. Parecidos, pero contrarios. Necesarios, tanto para sí mismos como para el resto del mundo. Una unión que guardaba el equilibrio de la naturaleza misma.

Porque, como todo el mundo sabe, la luz es inevitablemente atraída hacia la oscuridad. Al igual que la oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz.

* * *

 _... No se me ocurre qué más añadir, ¡la verdad!_

 _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fanfic, y cuando lo empecé, justo después de ver la película, lo hice con muchas ganas, pero luego por motivos de estudios y demás tuve que dejar de escribir y me desinflé, creo que se nota. Lo siento de antemano por eso._

 _Aún así, la idea general me sigue gustando mucho, y creo que en última instancia no me ha quedado del todo mal. x'DD_

 _¡Espero que os guste este pequeño relato! Otra de mis parejas favoritas de esta maravillosa serie. ¡Disfrutadla!_


End file.
